1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus provided with an image pickup device on which a plurality of bumps connected to a light receiving portion are arranged in line on an outer circumferential portion of a light receiving surface on which the light receiving portion is formed, and a flexible wiring board including a plurality of inner leads each of which is connected to any of the plurality of bumps; and a method for manufacturing the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state image pickup apparatus 101 shown in FIG. 1 is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H5-115435. The solid-state image pickup apparatus 101 is provided with a solid-state image pickup device 110 on which a light receiving portion is formed and a substrate 120. An inner lead 121 of the substrate 120 is connected to a metal projection 114, which is a bump of the solid-state image pickup device 110 for external connection.
Since the inner lead 121 is bent substantially at a right angle in a direction opposite to a light receiving surface 110SA, the solid-state image pickup device 110 has a small diameter. In order to prevent the inner lead 121 from coming into contact with and short-circuited with the solid-state image pickup device 110, an insulating plate 150 is arranged on a side face of the solid-state image pickup device 110.